Мерри Мэй/Галерея
Первый сезон The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Crowd cheering S1E13.png|Осенний забег The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Интуиция Пинки Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Displeased audience S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Попытка ревности Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png|Давно пора Muscular pegasus S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png|Честная сделка All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Discord the magician S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Twilight searching S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Crusaders tripping over apples S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Шестой сезон Не ставь карт впереди пони Filly Rarity and her Applewood Derby cart S6E14.png Medallion Gold passes by Rarity's cart S6E14.png Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Грива в тебе не главное Merry May cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Rarity bumps into Merry May's tail S7E19.png Rarity cries over being ignored S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png Orange Swirl, Merry May, and Noteworthy shocked S7E19.png Другое Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Сезон 1 The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Сезон 2 Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Сезон 3 Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png|Сезон 4 Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Сезон 5 en:Merry May/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей